This application is for a Physician Scientist Award to train Dr. Sunness in basic vision psychophysics and electrophysiology. The aim is to allow Dr. Sunness to take full advantage of her clinical experience as an ophthalmologist and her background in physics, electrical engineering and mathematics by training her to be an independent vision researcher. The proposed program consists of graduate level courses in signal theory, systems theory, and probability and statistics at the Johns Hopkins University, twice-weekly tutorial seminars covering vision psychophysics, electrophysiology, and optics conducted by Dr. Massof, and extensive laboratory experience in the Laboratory of Physiological Optics, directly supervised by Dr. Massof. The focal point for Dr. Sunness' basic research training will be the age-related macular degeneration (SMD) project, a multi-faceted psychophysical and electrophysiological approach to the disease spectrum of SMD.